REVENGE
by Angelreira23
Summary: She was killed by her husband. after ten years, she is back to take revenge.


**~* REVENGE*~**

**.::The Knowing::.**

**~OVO~**

I used to be known as Sakura Uchiha, until he murdered me.

Sakura closed her eyes.

"_You are now pronounced husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." He grabbed her with a smirk and kissed her with vigor. He pulled away smiling down at her._

"_I love you." He told her._

"_I love you too."_

She opened her eyes and shook her head; every since then, those memories had been plaguing her mind. Ironically, they didn't at all make her sad, they made her even angrier. He pretended to love and cherish her but he betrayed her with the worst thing anybody could ever do.

But too bad, his underlings couldn't finish the job; she reached up and placed her hand over the healed bullet scar on her chest.

"_He doesn't want anything to do with you anymore." They told her before sending the bullet through her chest. She collapsed to the ground._

"_Check her." One put two fingers to her neck, feeling no pulse. He looked up and nodded his head._

"_Let's go." They left her there, dead in the forest. Hoping that some carnivorous animal would come by a finish the rest but they failed to notice that her heart had just skipped a beat._

She grabbed her head with a shaky hand, everything, every memory just fueled her rage. She was going to kill him, she was going to kill everybody involved with him, and she was going erase everything related to him, just as he did to her.

Cracking her neck, she opened the door to a dark office and eyed the man sitting in the chair; heavily in to whatever was in front of him that he noticed she entered the room. She grinned as she quietly stalked within the dark, watching him.

"It's been years, Shisui." She quietly said. His head shot up and looked around to see where the voice came from.

"Who's there?" He said as if it was a warning. She chuckled before walking out of the shadows.

"You don't remember me? I thought you'd recognize this voice from calling out to you to save my life." His eyes instantly widen as he quickly stood out of his chair. He looked at her as if he had seen a ghost.

"Sa-Sakura!"

She clapped slowly, congratulating him.

'I thought you were-"

"Dead?" She said.

"I saw your very life vanish from your eyes." She chuckled once again before reaching behind her and pulling out a gun that looked very familiar to him.

"Recognize this; it's the gun you kill me with before I finish you, tell me why." She said pointing it at him. She grew excited when she saw the fear in his eyes.

"He became afraid that you knew too much about him and his work, he didn't trust that you wouldn't soon sell him out and cause his down fall."

She narrowed his eyes, "Know too much of what?" She asked. His eyes slightly widen.

"You didn't know anything, did you?" He let out a shaky sigh.

"Tell me." She gritted through her teeth.

"He feared that you knew he was drug lord and would get the police involved but I didn't kill you."

"But you did nothing to save me, so you're just as guilty. The only way to atone for it is your death." She said before firing one bullet into his chest, right through his heart. She watched as he hit the wall behind him and slowly slid down until he hit the floor. She let out what sounded like a sigh of relief before letting out a laugh and dropped her arm.

"You didn't trust me at all, bastard."

She walked around the desk and bent down over Shisui, she dipped a finger into the blood that was pooling around him.

"I guess I'll leave you a message then."

**~OVO~**

_You probably thought that you'd break my heart __  
__You probably thought that you'd make me cry__  
But baby it's okay__  
__I swear it's okay_

_Cause I know everything_

_Torn Lover_

He read from the wall that was written in blood before looking down at his subordinate that lied dead on the floor below. "Did anybody call the police yet?" He questioned.

"No sir."

"Good, get rid of him." He said before turning and leaving the room. That message on the wall stayed in his mind. What did it mean?

"Cause I know everything." He repeated to himself. Somebody knew about him. 'Torn Lover', it had to one of women he had a fling with, few of them knew of his status.

'Sasuke, what do you think we should do about this?"

"Find whoever 'Torn Lover' is and kill them."

**~OVO~**

**A/N: What Sakura was trying to say with the message was**

_You probably thought that you'd break my heart __  
__you probably thought that you'd make me cry__  
_

He thought she would be heartbroken (shot in her chest through her heart) and dead because of she was not able to gain his trust… not the case

It's also a defense mechanism — that she is pretending like she is OK (Dead), but she really is heartbroken and hurt. Her revenge tactics helped her, but didn't heal her (Her killing Shisui). So even though she says it's OK (Dead), it really isn't. She's hiding behind the drugs (Alias, 'Torn Lover')

Also, they shoot her heart out, leaving her heartless. This could also mean instead of her just being temporarily heartbroken (Just shot through her heart (like he expected), she's now heartless, which means her vengeance know no bounds.

_But baby its okay__  
__I swear its okay__  
_

But the only reason she is okay with it is because she's going to get him back by doing the same to him.

_Cause I know everything_

_Exactly what it says, she knows everything._

**Lol, I just thought I'd explain that.**


End file.
